owlipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Weegee Robo Blast 2: How did it Begin
This is a roleplay how Weegee, his army, Disgee Army and other Weegees started the war against The Anti-Weegee Alliance and Playhouse Disney Army Characters, It is written by User:Peanuteegee and it is finished this is the final version of this roleplay. Characters Edit Peanut Otter Peanuteegee Weegee Jellyeegee Buttereegee Pincheeegee Mama Peanuteegee Jelly Otter Baby Butter Otter Opal Otter Aunt Nanner Pinch Raccoon Ernest Otter Mama Peanuteegee Suteegee Peanut Otter (Evil Version) Muneegee Sqeegee Samaweegee Aunt Nannereegee Pincheegee Ernestmee Jellyeegee Jr Eubie Other Characters Part 1: Weegees and Malleos attack Lake Hoohaw Edit Jellyeegee: Is she here? Do ya' see her? Peanuteegee: No. Jellyeegee: Mama Peanuteegee, when is Aunt Nannereegee gonna get here? Mama Peanuteegee: Soon, I hope. But I'm afraid you weegee kids need to go to bed. Peanuteegee, Buttereegee and Jellyalleo: Awwww. Jellyeegee Jr: One more minute, please? Ernesteegee: Now kids, you'll get to see Aunt Nannereegee first thing in the morning. How's that? (sound of boat horn honking) PB&J Weegee: Huh?! Butteralleo: Nannereegee! Ottereegee Family: Oh! Aunt Nannereegee: (riding behind the boat on a jetski) Hi, ya'll! (giggles) Woo-hoo! Hoo hoo hoo! Woo hoo! PB&J Weegee Kids: Aunt Nannereegee! Yeah! (The boat speeds up to the docking plank for the Ottereegee family houseboat, rounds the bend and Aunt Nannereegee leaps off.) Aunt Nannereegee: Aha! Thanks, guy! Hello, my sweet little angel ottereegees. I've got a surprise for you. Mama Peanuteegee: Oh boy! fish bagel bubble gum! Jellyalleo: (squeaky with excitement) That's my favorite! Peanutmee and Jellymee: Thank you! Opalmee: Annaeegee, you're here only a minute and you're already spoiling the kids. Aunt Nannereegee: Well, they don't see their Aunt Nanner every day now, do they? Jellymee: (noticing Aunt Nannereegee's snazzy sunglasses) Aunt Nanner, your glasses are beautiful. Aunt Nannereegee: You like them? Jellymee: Like them? I love them. (startled by Buttereegee popping her gum) Ahh! (All giggle except Buttereegee Jr.) Ernestmee: All right, PB&J Weegees. Now it's really time to get ready for bed. Jellyeegee: (running up and hugging Aunt Nannereegee along with Peanutalleo Jr) Aw, Dadmee, Aunt Nannereegee just got here. Peanuteegee: Can't we just a little bit longer? Aunt Nannereegee: (putting on a cowboy hat and using a "wild west" accent) Now you listen up, buckaroos. You mosey on into the bunkhouse and get yourself some shuteye. I need you to be well tough for the Weegee Invasion tomorrow morning. (all PB&J Weegees cheer and the members of A.A.Q.W.F and Disgee Army cheer) Peanutalleo: Weegee Invasion! Ernesteegee: Annaeegee, you're too much. Peanuteegee: I'll send Weegees to destroy PB&J just like we did at Weegee Robo Blast 1 and send Weegee also, I wonder what our enemies are doing? Weegee: Don't know, tomorrow we destroy Playhouse Disney and Lake Hoohaw. (Disgee Army Members and A.A.Q.W.F Members cheered again) Weegee: We need Pincheegee to use disguise as Pinch (Good Version). (Scene change. Jelly is outside playing cowboy and cowgirls with Peanut and Butter. She is wearing a bright red cape. Butter is on Peanut's back and Peanut is wearing a cowboy hot.) Jelly: Ride 'em, cowbaby! Butter: Horsey! (Peanut neighs and gallop about. The three giggle and Pincheegee in disguise as the good version of a Pinch clone approaches the group including Pinch approaches the group.) Weegee: You know what to do? (speaking at his cell phone) Pincheegee: Yes Weegee. (speaking at her cell phone) Weegee: Good Luck. Pincheegee: Whatch' ya'll doing? Jelly: We're playing rodeo. Peanut: Yeah. Our Aunt Nanner's gonna take us to the seahorse rodeo tonight. Pinch: Wow, Peanut. Can I play rodeo too? Jelly: Sure! Pincheegee: Great! Gimme your cape! Jelly: Oh. But this is my rodeo cape. Pinch: Just for a sec? Jelly: Mmm... (takes it off and fastens it to Pinch but Pincheegee swiped it from her) Pincheegee: (gasps in delight) Look at me! I'm the queen of the rodeo! (runs around joyfully) La la la la la... (The cape catches on a nail in the fence. Pincheegee starts to run forward...) Peanut: Pinch! Careful! (Pincheegee stops herself, but not before the cape gets ripped She pretends to gasp in upset.) Jelly: My Cape!! Pincheegee: (she giggled) Pinch: Oh no! Jelly, I'm so sorry. (She hands it back to Jelly.) I'll make it up to you, I promise! (Jelly holds up the cape, which appears ruined.) Jelly: You mean you'll get me a new one? Pinch: Well, I don't have a cape and I don't have any money. (This wasn't what Jelly wanted to hear. She walks away. Pinch tails after.) But I'll do anything, Jelly! Anything! (Pincheegee teleports) Peanut: (catching up with Jelly) It was just an accident, right Jelly? (Jelly walks away again.) Pinch: (grasping Peanut by the arm) Oh, I've gotta figure out a way to make this up to her. I've got it! Peanut: Hmm. (Scene change. Pinch runs past Jelly and into the Otter family houseboat. She heads into Jelly's room.) Pinch: Just a sec! (They walk in.) I made your bed and I folded all your clothes and put them away neatly. See?! Jelly: (without any enthusiasm) Oh my. You didn't have to do that. (She sits down on her bed.) Pinch: So, do you forgive me? Jelly: Well... (Jelly holds the cape up to her face and sobs. Pinch walks away sadly. She joins Peanut and Butter in the kitchen. Jelly enters the room and turns on the water for the faucet...) Peanut: You don't have to do the dishes, Jelly. Jelly: Yes, I do. It's my turn to do them today. Peanut: (indicates Pinch, who is drying a plate) Pinch already did 'em for you. Pincheegee: (humming) Hm hm hm hm. Jelly: Thanks. Pinch: Now do you forgive me? Jelly: I for—I for—I can't believe you ripped it! That was my special cape! (She stalks off.) Peanut: (putting a comforting arm around Pinch) Don't worry, Pinch. She'll get over it, I hope. Pincheegee: (she whispers) PB&J MUST DIE!!! (Peanuteegee teleports in disguise as Peanut in his cape form and killed him using his super deadly lasers) (Jelly sighs and sits down on the Otter family couch. She tries them on, but then they fall off her face. They hit the table and then explode.) Jelly: Oh no! Aunt Nanner's glasses! (Outside Peanuteegee and Buttereeegee in disguise were fighting against Butter) (She tries to punch Buttereegee but Buttereegee punched her really hard and she was stunned and Peanuteegee used his Super Lasers at her and killed her and Buttereegee ate her. Peanuteegee: She's finished Buttereegee. (Jelly picks them up and runs outside. Peanuteegee and Buttereegee find her outside, pacing.) Peanuteegee: Jelly, what's wrong? Jelly: Oh, Peanut. I broke Aunt Nanner's new sunglasses. Peanuteegee: Uh oh. How'd you do that? Jelly: Well, I saw them on the coffee table and I was trying them on a little bit and I dropped 'em. Look. Poor Aunt Nanner. These glasses were so special. What am I gonna do? Peanuteegee: Maybe we could fix 'em? Jelly: Peanut Otter, you're the greatest older brother I've ever had. Peanuteegee: I'm the only older brother you've ever had. (giggles) Come on! (They walk inside, Butter going for a bit of a ride.) Aunt Nanner: Howdy, kids! Soon it's gonna be time for the rodeo! Peanuteegee: (nonchalant) We can't wait. Jelly: Um, we're gonna go down to the basement and do somethin', okay? Opal: Okay. You don't need to ask permission for that. (The three walk sideways, slowly, into the basement, Peanut giving a little wave. Opal puts up her hands as if to say she doesn't get it.) Jelly: Okay, now how do we fix the glasses? Peanuteegee: I don't know. Jelly: You don't know?! Peanuteegee: Don't panic. Here, chew some of Aunt Nanner's gum. That always calms you down. Now let's see. We need something sticky. Maybe there's something down here we can use. Paint? Nah, that won't work. Glue? Nope, all used up. (Jelly chews her gum, blows it and pops a bubble.) Gum! Jelly: I just chewed the whole pack. Sorry. I guess I'm more nervous than I thought. Peanuteegee: No, Jelly. We can use the gum to fix the glasses. Jelly: Peanut, you're a genius. I'll just put some gum in these holes. Then we can stick the jewels back in good as new. See? Peanuteegee: Watch out, Jelly. You're getting gum all over everything. Jelly: Oh no. Peanuteegee: They look worse than ever. Jelly: I think we'd better do a noodle dance and fast. Peanuteegee: (crosses his arms) I'll use my noodle, but I'm not dancing. Noodle, use your noodle Noodle, do the Noodle Dance! Jelly: I've got it! Peanuteegee: Wait, let me guess. A time machine. Jelly: Nope. Peanuteegee: A helicopter? Jelly: (shakes her head) Nope. Peanuteegee: Giant magnet? Jelly: And no. (takes a deep breath) I have to go and tell Aunt Nanner the truth. Peanuteegee: What kind of plan is that? Jelly: It's the only thing to do. (She picks up the glasses and heads upstairs.) Oh, she'll never forgive me. Uh, Aunt Nanner, I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me. Aunt Nanner: Mad at you? What on Earth could ever make me get mad at you, honey? Jelly: (handing her the glasses) I didn't mean to, but I broke your glasses. Opal: (wagging her finger) Jelly, you shouldn't have taken Aunt Nanner's glasses without asking her. Jelly: I know. I'm sorry. Aunt Nanner: Honey, don't you worry. I can get them fixed. And I know you didn't do it on purpose. I forgive you. Jelly: You do? Aunt Nanner: Of course. Jelly: But they were so expensive. Aunt Nanner: Expensive? Sweetie, they only cost me six boxtops. Jelly: Really? Aunt Nanner: (as she talks, a chorus begins singing "oom bop ahh") Really. And listen, even if they had been expensive, you didn't mean to break them, right? Jelly: Right. Aunt Nanner: You're more important to me than any old pair of glasses. Peanuteegee: You must die!!! (and uses his Peanuteegee Stare) Aunt Nanner and Opal: No You haven't seen the last of me. (Aunt Nanner and Opal died) (Peanuteegee turned invisible and went into her room, as Jelly begins speaking...) Jelly: Oh my, Pinch! Jelly: I gotta save Pinch. (Pincheegee killed Pinch and Pinch gasps in death and hid her body and giggles and Peanuteegee re-appeared and Butteralleo teleports) Jelly: I'm too late. Pincheegee: DIEEE!!! (And Pincheegee reveals her face) Jelly: You're the one who ripped my cape but I sewed it back together and you two killed Peanut and Butter and you killed Pinch (she sobs). Jelly: I'll kill you Weegees for this and revive my friends. (Peanuteegee and Butteralleo and Pincheegee begun against Jelly) (Jelly had turned into her cowgirl form) (She punches Butteralleo) (Peanuteegee then uses his deadly lasers at Jellyeegee for attacking Butteralleo) (Mama Peanuteegee and Jellyeegee had joined the battle) (Pinch then got revived by Jellyeegee and she turned into her ballerina form) (Pincheegee then punched Pinch very far) (Mama Peanuteegee nukes the Otters Houseboat with a explosive fish bagel he thrown and rushes to Ernest's General Store and killed him) (Opaleegee and her sisters joined the battle and she teleports to Pinch and paralysed her by using her Paralysing Stare and flew off back to the battle) Pinch: I can't move. (Jelly then runs to Pinch and unparalysed her by feeding her a Golden Apple she found at a Forest) Pinch: I finished rearranging your sock drawer. (yawns) I'll be back tomorrow to do more stuff for you. Jelly: Pinch, you didn't tear my cape It was those miserable wretched Weegees that did it. I'm sorry I made you feel so bad about it. And I'm sorry I let you do all this work. Pinch: But your cape! Jelly: Pinch, you're more important than some old cape that I repaired at the beginning of a battle that started earlier. Pinch: You mean you forgive me? Jelly: I forgive you, infinity. (The music for Egg Rock Zone 3 plays as Jelly and Pinch get back to battle.) (Jelly fastens a teleporting wristband at Pinch's arm and Jelly fastens a teleporting wristband at her own arm) (Weegee then teleports to the battle including Weegee's Army and the Disgee Army and A.A.Q.W.F members) Aunt Nannereegee: You weegees better get ready. It's time to do the Weegee Invasion. (Peanuteegee,Pincheegee,Butteralleo and Opaleegee teleported to them.) (Peanut and teleports to them wearing his cowboy hat and wearing a dark blue teleportation waistband including Buttereegee who is wearing a yellow teleportation waistband and he and his sisters and Pinch teleports to the demolished Family Houseboat of the Otters he instantly rebuilted it and went into the basement for a meeting.) Pinch: How did he do that? Jelly: Powers. Peanut: This is a meeting everyone, It is about the heroes that always defeat us all the time, we better defeat the Disgee Army or we'll die and we need reinforcements (he blows his whistle to summon the Playhouse Disney Army and The Anti-Weegee Alliance members.) Peanut: Destroy all of the heroes who are destroying us. Eubie: How? Peanut: I'm glad you asked Eubie because that's why I gave you and the Playhouse Disney Army members all powers to defeat them. Sqeegee: We'll destroy them Weegees in no time. Maltroeegee: I agree also. Samaweegee: Weegee must DIE!!! Pinch: (giggles) Peanut: Okay let's do this. Samaweegee: Everyone to Mickey Park. (Scene changes, Weegee makes an announcement to the Disgee Army, A.A.Q.W.F and his army in Mickeegee Park.) Weegee: I have an announcement, the evil forces of The Anti-Weegee Alliance and Playhouse Disgee are under attack, we better protect the United 'Gees Galaxy and the Disgee Universe from the enemies. Malleo: And If anything happens to the Universes they'll be taken over by the Playhouse Disney Army and The Anti-Weegee Alliance. Peanut (Evil Version): We better hurry Weegee and Malleo I think they are coming anytime. Suteegee: We'll deal with those enemies Peanut. Peanuteegee: And we'll won't let Weegee down. Sling King: It will be a deal. (They headed straight towards Mickey Park) Part 2: Mickey Park Madness Edit Weegee: I think we found the group. Buttereegee: He He He He. Scootcheegee: Yahhh! (tramples Greegee) (Runs back to Greegee) Scootcheegee: Sorry,Sorry, my fault. Greegee: Thank You, what's gotten into you? Scootcheegee: I have been attacked by a Endergee. Greegee: I'll deal with them Scootcheegee (turns into Stare Greegee). Scootcheegee: It's coming to kill me Yahhh!, help me. Endergee: You must die. (Greegee uses his Greegee Stare) Endergee: No you haven't seen the last of me. (Endergee died) Scootchmee: You nearly died. Scootcheegee: We better be safe. Weegee: back to defeating the army. Samaweegee: It those Weegees get them. Kip: Weegee must die. Weegee: It's The Anti-Weegee Alliance and Playhouse Disney Army get them. Mickeegee: Playhouse Disney Army must die. (The battle begins and Mine Maze Act 1 plays) (Weegee punches Maltrogee really far) (Peanuteegee kicks Peanut Otter (Good Version) (Mama Peanuteegee throws a hundred of explosive fish bagels at The Anti-Weegee Alliance killing them all except for Sqeegee, Maltroeegee.) Pooheegee: I'll throw explosive honey pots at my enemies (Pooheegee throws explosive honey pots at Wayne and the explosions had blown him away really far) (Kangaalleo throws a Armageddon Carrot at Sqeegee killing him along Maltroeegee) (Malleo turns Kip into a Fire Flower) (Mauleegee joins the battle and tries to attack NourGodly1592, AD, Sawneek and Peanutmee Jr, but Angry Peanuteegee attacks him using his Armageddon Lasers and killed him.) (Peanuteegee goes into his Cape form and steps on JoJo and killed her and Golaith and burned their bodies alive) (Toodleseegee uses Mousekatools to help A.A.Q.W.F and Disgee Army and he uses a nuclear bomb to kill Leo) (Leoeegee and Leoalleo and Big Jet (Good Version) and clones of Big Jet then attacked Rocket (Good Version) and destroyed him entirely.) (Sawneek started shooting lightning rings at Twinkle (Good Version) and he turns into his super form to kill her) (Modern Sawneek joins the battle and turned Mayor Jeff into a giant gold ring) (Peanuteegee, Angry Peanuteegee and Mama Peanuteegee enters into the gold ring and enters into the Sonic 1 special stages to get the 7 Kayawss Ehmerraldz) (Meanwhile, Peanutalleo started attacking Peanut Otter (Good Version) brutially and turned him into a fish and goes into Full Power and started turning all of the Playhouse Disney Characters into fish and puts them into a wheelbarrow) ( Opal and Ernest auto revived and rushes to Mickey Park to join the battle and were the only Playhouse Disney Members who survived) (Peanuteegee and his two brothers exited the Seventh special stage with all 7 Kayawss Ehmerraldz and he turned everyone at A.A.Q.W.F and Disgee Army super including himself.) (Weegee, Malleo, Yushee and the others make a mega deathball to destroy Opal and Ernest.) Opal and Ernest: No you haven't seen the last of me.(Opal ane Ernest died) (Weegee and the A.A.Q.W.F and Disgee Army make a GIGANTIC MEGA Deathball to destroy Playhouse Disney they all teleported and the deathball exploded and destroyed Playhouse Disney) (Back at the United Gees Universe) Weegee: Suceess we destroyed them all. Peanuteegee: But they'll be back soon to try and destroy us again. Weegee: We better be more powerful than them when they come back. (Meanwhile back in Playhouse Disney) (All of the Playhouse Disney Characters got auto revived and started re-building Playhouse Disney) Part 3: Weegee Robo Blast 2 is nearly beginning Edit (Dark City Zone 1 music plays. Sound of Owleegee hooting, Inside a tent, Peanuteegee, Flickeegee and Munchyeegee wake up.) Munchyeegee: W-what was that? Peanuteegee: It's okay, Munchyeegee. It was one of our friends Owleegee. Munchyeegee: Are y-you sure? Sometimes big, scary monsters say "hoo" too. (Flickeegee starts giggling.) They're tricky. Peanuteegee: It's okay, Munchyeegee. It's just crickets and bugs and frogs and stuff. Munchyeegee: I know. It's the "stuff" that scares me. Flickeegee: Gah, that stuff doesn't scare me. Peanuteegee: Does anything scare you, Flickeegee? Flickeegee: (crosses his arms) Nope. Not a thing. (uncrosses his arms) Well, I do remember a time when I was scared for real. I was so scared, I couldn't sleep for a whole month. Munchyeegee: I hate scary stuff. It's so (shudders) scary. Flickeegee: Well, nothin's as scary as our enemies, Playhouse Disney Army and The Anti-Weegee Alliance. They are the evil, supervillains in the whole world. Peanuteegee: It is true. Flickeegee: Yeah. Munchyeegee: Ooh. Flickeegee: And my mom told the news that they are planning a invasion on us. (shudders) Munchyeegee: Is he that evil, Flickeegee? Flickeegee: (pointing at Munchyeegee) Worse! One time, when me and Billyeegee are playing horseback ride he got strangled by Pinch. Munchyeegee: (gasps) Really? Peanuteegee: (skeptically) Uh huh. Flickeegee: Oh yeah. Playhouse Disney Army and The Anti-Weegee Alliance is one meanest army. The meanest I've ever known. Big mean. Scary mean. Monster mean. Evil mean. Munchyeegee: (gasps) M-m-monster! Awwwww! (He points outside the tent. All three scream as a shadowy figure comes in, but it's just Flickeegee's Mom.) Shirleyeegee: Relax weegees, it's me. Peanuteegee: Oh. Munchyeegee: Hee hee. Flickeegee: Hi, Mom. Peanuteegee: Hi, Mrs. Duckeegee. Shirleyeegee: I saw your flashlight on and I thought I'd bring you some chocolate milk and babbleberry pie. Peanuteegee: Mmm, that looks great. Flickeegee: Oh yeah! Munchyeegee: Ooh boy. Flickeegee: I love it! Thanks, Mom! Peanuteegee: That's the stuff. Flickeegee: Thanks! Shirleyeegee: Oh, and Flickeegee? Flickeegee: Yeah, Mom? Shirleyeegee: I have some good news for you. (The three start to sip their chocolate milk.) Your Aunt Susieegee wrote to say that your enemies The Anti-Weegee Alliance and Playhouse Disney Army, day after tomorrow. (Flick stops dirnking hastily and spews out his chocolate milk.) Now finish up your treats and get to sleep and prepare to destroy them. Flickeegee and Munchyeegee: Okay. Peanuteegee: Yes, Mrs. Duckeegee. (Shirleyeegee leaves.) Flickeegee: I got chocolate milk up my lip. Peanuteegee and Munchyeegee: What are you gonna do, Flickeegee? Flickeegee: Grow a beard for a disguise. Peanuteegee: Cheer up, Flickeegee. Maybe your enemies have forgotten about the invasion. Flickeegee: I don't think so. they probably gotten stronger and meaner. (Munchyeegee starts to shudder again.) And now they are coming to destroy us weegees all. (Lightning flashes and three huddle together and shout. Scene change. Jellyeegee and Munchyeegee are sitting in the grass, playing Shupa Malleo Brudas at their Nintendon't GaymBohy.) Jellyeegee: What is our enemies, Munchyeegee? Do you know? Munchyeegee: (Blue Mountain Zone 1 plays) Well, one time when Flickeegee and Billyeegee is playing horseback Pinch strangled and wouldn't let him go for like four hours. Jellyeegee: Wow. (Slide-wipe to Jelly and Pinch, sititng on deck chairs, playing Weegee Robo Blast 1 at their Nintendon't GaymBohy.) Pinch: Have you heard any news about our enemies? Jelly: I heard Pinch (Good Version) strangled Billyeegee. (Pinch gasps.) (Scootchmee and Pinchalleo are now playing Mincreegee in the Gee Cube outside the Disgee Universe.) Pinchalleo: I heard that Pinch would pretend she was a monster and then strangle Billyeegee and stay there for four whole months. (Scootchmee gasps, drops his monster spawner block and puts up his arms holding a diamond sword. He jumps up and runs off with a "yahhh!," scattering the TNT blocks exploding at Pinchalleo's face.) Scootchmee: (runs back over to Pinchalleo) Sorry, my fault. Yahhh! (runs off) Pinchalleo: Hmmm. (black in the face) (Scootch and Munchymee are now making a bomb in the sand.) Munchymee: You heard our enemies uses weegees for trampolines? Scootch: Yah. Munchymee: Really? Wow. And he's gonna be here today? Scootch: Yahhhh! (runs off, trampling the sand bomb causing a bigger explosion) Sorry, my Ow fault. Yah! Big, Bad Playhouse Disney the Loser Flickbee Big, bad, Playhouse Disney the Loser When he's in town, you're outta luck As wooly a villiain as you've ever seen He uses weegees as a trampoline Jellyalleo, Buttermee, Flickalleo, Munchyeegee, Pinchalleo, Scootchalleo,LriGee,Yoballeo,Weegee and Malleo The wind is blowing them this way They are coming day after tommorow We must prepare our battlestations today Flick They're big, bad, Playhouse Disney the Villiain When they're in town, you're outta luck When you see their guns Head for the battlestations When you see they're helmets Stand up and fight Flickmee, Munchyallleo, and Scootchalleo Quack, quack, quack The army's coming back Don't find yourself doomed With big, bad, Playhouse Disney Flick Dieeeeeeeee! Flickalleo: I think we should run to the battlestations while we have the chance! (Scene changes, Poohalleo and Scootchalleo preparing to their battlestations at the GeeCube) Poohalleo: Oh bother, we better hurry before our enemies will destroy us. Scootchalleo: Will hurry as soon as possible. (Buttereegee is seen consuming Sqeegee's body and the piles of fish) (at the morning when Malleo and Weegee and the Fakegees prepare for their battlestations and wait for the army.) (After a few hours later) Weegee: I think they're not coming or they are planning to something big we shall wait for two months and wait and see. Part 4: How Greenflower City was destroyed and needed repairs Edit (The planet Playhouse Disgee, Weegee Robo Blast 2 music Introduction plays) (Over the past two months has been peaceful.) (Until the Black Asteroid was heading for Playhouse Disgee) (Let us actually see WHY it's heading for Mobius.) (The answer is inside!) (The Anti-Weegee Alliance and Playhouse Disney Army!) (So the Weegees on the United 'Gees can save Playhouse Disgee from being destroyed.) (Scootchalleo points, indicating a doomship approaching, Munchyalleo cringes in terror and nibbles on a wood flower nervously. He drops it.) Suteegee: I think we should run save Greenflower City before it gets destroyed! (The Fakegees and Fakealleos rushed off (Doomship heads towards Greenflower City and destroyed it.) (It Starts) (After Introduction music ends Weegee and the Fakegees, shows up) Weegee: That Doomship had destroyed we better save Playhouse Disgee, Disgee Universe and United Gees Universe. Malleo: The Anti-Weegee Alliance must have did it. Peanuteegee: And the 7 Kayawss Ehmerraldz are gone, there is a 8th Kayawss Ehmerrald that it's black it is located at Greenflower, I think. Sawneek and Weegee: Then let's go save the world from The Anti-Weegee Alliance. This is Imported from the Disgee Wiki Mickeegee is watching you Owli the II.